A Bomb for Danny! (version 2)
Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, and the Lost Jungle Cubs were tied to a mast while the weasels danced around the mast, singing. Weasels: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Honest John The world's most famous crook! Donald danced around, as well. Donald: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The woozle and heffalump are after Honest---'' But John conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Mowgli, Pudge, and the cubs. Honest John: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed Greasy, without his coat and shirt on, some tattoos all over his torso. Honest John: Will get a free tattoo Greasy then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Honest John: Why, it's like money in the bank Mowgli, Pudge, and the cubs laughed. Honest John: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Mowgli, Pudge, and the cubs gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some weasel guards pointing to the plank. Honest John: The choice is up to you Weasels: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the weasels moved to a small narrow pathway, where John was at a desk with a feather pen, and Donald danced towards him. Weasels: So come and sign the book Join up with Honest John Psycho released Mowgli, Pudge, and the cubs, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Minnie called, clapping her hands. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Minnie scolded. "But, Honest John is most insistent, Minnie." said Mowgli. "Yeah," added Baloo. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Minnie reminded them. "Danny will save us." "Danny will save them, Donald!" John mimicked, as he tickled Donald under the chin with the feather pen. Donald laughed as well. "Danny will save them!" Nala, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, captain!" John walked up to Minnie. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Danny." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Donald said. Nala, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" John said. And so far, back the tree, Danny was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Danny, with love from Minnie Mouse. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. John told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" John said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Donald was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Donald said, as he held his hand in the air. "Danny Cat will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." John said. "NO! DANNY!" Minnie gasped, as the weasels laughed. "So that's his plan!" Nala gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Nala was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Danny!" Nala said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." John said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Danny looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "DANNY! STOP!" Nala yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Nala. Look what Minnie left for me." said Danny, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Nala called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Danny shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Minnie, it's from Honest John!" Nala yelled. "Honest John?" Danny repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Nala yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Danny said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Nala grabbed the present and moved it away from Danny. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Minnie and the boys watched in horror as they thought Danny was gone. Honest John took off his hat. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Donald said, as he also took off his hat. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Danny emerged from the rubble he was in. "Honest John. It was a bomb!" Danny said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Nala…" Then he gasped. "Nala!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Danny went to find Nala. "Where are you, Nala?" Danny asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Nala? NALA!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Danny moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Nala, are you alright?" asked Danny. Nala began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Danny, forget me. Go save Minnie and the boys." "Minnie?" Danny repeated, "The boys?" Danny climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Nala! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Nala moaned. "Don't go out," Danny pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Nala? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Danny shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction